Spark
by neon rose
Summary: Wolverine brings back a mysterious Electrical Samurai to the institute but Pietro has other ideas...
1. The Electric Samuari

"Come on you can do better than that." Wolverine growled. He easily dodged a punch from Evan's disturbingly spiky fist.  
  
"Wolverine! Please report to cerebro, it's happened." Professor Xavier's voice rang out through the danger room halting Wolverine's training session with the X-men. Wolverine paled and ran out of the danger room.  
  
"Whoa, what's up with him?" Scott frowned.  
  
"Tell me you're joking Charles." Wolverine panted looking down at Charles Xavier; he shook his head Wolverine growled and went out to get his bike.  
  
A shadowed figure jumped from rooftop to rooftop, a slight sound was made as the figure's long dark coat rippled around the mysterious figure's now stationary form. Narrowed eyes watched the scene below.  
  
"No! Please! Leave me be!"  
  
"Listen lady, co-operate and you might leave this street unharmed."  
  
"Just leave me alone!"  
  
A low growl came from the lips of the shadowed figure, the figure jumped to the ground below almost silently.  
  
"Leave here. Now. Never bother anyone again." The figure's voice said from further in the alley where the scene had been taking place.  
  
"Hey, I suggest you leave now moron! Unless you want this nice lady here to die." The crook threatened. The figure noted the long knife in the man's hand, if that was the way he wanted to play this then he was way out of his depth. The figure drew it's own weapon and an unmistakable metallic sound could be heard in the alley.  
  
"Last chance." The figure offered. The crook laughed and pulled his victim closer and held his knife across her neck. The shadowed figure slashed forward with a long samurai sword the man dodged and felt the blade miss him by a centimetre and the blade sank in the brick wall behind him. His eyes wandered over to the blade, it was about half embedded into the wall. It was slowly pulled out, it had sliced though the bricks like a hot knife through butter. He shook his head, it must be some kind of trick, no kind of metal could do that to bricks.  
  
"No more warning shots." The figure growled at him. He gulped, he could feel the danger radiating off of this character. He backed out into the street dragging his victim with him under the safety of a streetlight. He had heard about this samurai that had taken to their town no one had ever seen the samurai's face, maybe he was afraid to show it. The figure paused, then stepped forward, long black hair covered the samurai's face. The sword suddenly stopped just before the criminal's jugular vein, he gave up threw the woman's purse at the samurai who caught it easily. The woman gulped, would she be any safer with this samurai than she had been with the thief? She samurai handed the woman her purse back and turned and walked into the shadows.  
  
The samurai rounded the corner and stopped as a huge jolt of electricity ran through its body, the samurai sword dropped to the floor with a clatter. The electricity passed leaving the figure drawing deep breaths.  
  
"So this is what you've been up to then." The samurai looked up into a familiar face.  
  
"Listen, I don't need help. I've got this under control." The samurai snapped.  
  
"That's not the way it look just a minute ago." Wolverine growled, he sighed, he knew it would be hard but this was just ridiculous!  
  
"Listen I know I haven't exactly been around lately, but you have to listen to me." Wolverine admitted.  
  
"My own mother threw me out when she knew that I was like you. She said she didn't want anything to do with us freaks. And then was when I needed your help but you never showed up. And I couldn't call you because you never left a number." The samurai spat. Wolverine felt infinitely guilty he watched the samurai pace agitatedly in front of him. The samurai climbed up a ladder Wolverine followed.  
  
The samurai stood in the moonlight and looked out into the night sky.  
  
"You're using the sword I gave you." Wolverine said eyeing the sheathed weapon.  
  
"Yeah. What the hell is this thing made of anyway?" the samurai asked looking at him.  
  
"Adamantium, the same stuff as these." Wolverine replied extending his claws.  
  
"I don't really have a choice whether or not I come with you do I?" the samurai sighed.  
  
"Do you need one?"  
  
"No." 


	2. Blackout

"I'm sorry but Logan may not be here for your danger-room training session, I've been told that he has personal matters to take care of." Professor McCoy told the teenagers assembled before him. There were groans and protests of being made to get up at five am for no reason.  
  
"That's ok Hank I'm back." Wolverine said from the door.  
  
"I wonder what he was, like out for." Kitty whispered to Rouge.  
  
"Beats me, he's never been late before." Rouge replied. Wolverine stopped in his tracks halfway through the room and looked over his shoulder.  
  
"Are you going to take all morning?" Wolverine asked to apparently no one.  
  
"Shut it." A voice shouted from outside, this development caused some whispers from everyone else. There was a loud rip noise from outside and a girl walked through the front door carrying a long coat with a huge rip in the back.  
  
"I told you it was too long." Wolverine said smugly.  
  
"And I say you're buying me a new one." The girl retorted. The group took a moment to look at this newcomer; she was tall with long black/blue hair, the same colour as Wolverine's. She was dressed in black with a Samurai sword hanging from her belt, she had an impressive figure and an impressive scowl directed at Wolverine.  
  
"Fine. I have a danger-room session to teach." Wolverine replied throwing her coat back at her and walking off, after a few seconds hesitation the X-men followed him.  
  
"You must be Scout Rodrigez, welcome to the X-men." Charles Xavier smiled coming into the room.  
  
"Their style needs some work, but the blue fuzzy one has excellent reflexes. The little one needs some more improvement, her style is sloppy." Scout pointed out Kitty and Kurt to Professor Xavier and Wolverine.  
  
"Why don't you give the Danger-room a try?" Xavier smiled looking down at his students.  
  
"Maybe I should." Scout smiled tying her hair back.  
  
"X-men, please exit the danger-room our new pupil will be having a short solo session." Xavier said his voice ringing over the loudspeaker.  
  
"A solo danger-room session? No-one but wolverine has solo sessions!" Evan frowned walking out of the room with Kurt. They almost bumped into the newcomer who was standing by the door waiting for them all to leave.  
  
"Ah, zorry miss." Kurt apologised; she smiled and replied in fluent German.  
  
"Like, what'd she say Kurt?" Kitty asked.  
  
"She said it was ok and that her name is Scout, and sorry if her German was off but it isn't her first language." Kurt replied slightly stunned.  
  
Kurt and the other X-men walked up to the Danger-room viewing area to see the teenager named Scout already hard at work in the danger room.  
  
"Whoa," Scott commented as she tore through the danger-room her Samurai sword glinting in the light.  
  
Scout skidded and dodged, she looked up in awe as an eight-armed machine towered over her. She felt something close around her ankle and before she knew it she was hanging upside-down by her ankle, her sword fell to the ground with a clatter. Scout stretched down for her sword, her fingertips brushing the hilt of the sword. Suddenly the machine jerked her up, Scout pulled herself up out of the way of one arm that had threatened to wrap around her throat. She tugged at the arm around her ankle trying to free herself and without warning another arm quickly coiled himself around both of her wrists. One then wrapped around her neck pulling her back down, another arm coiled up her thighs locking her legs together.  
  
She looked down at the ground below her, if she fell now she would definitely break her neck. She would be more worried right now if she hadn't destroyed everything else in the room. The machine swung her around violently; Scout could feel her breath hitching in her chest. She closed her eyes, she couldn't panic, she couldn't lose focus, not here, not now! She felt the familiar tingle in her bones; suddenly a jolt of electricity went through her causing her to black out.  
  
Wolverine gasped, the lights flicked on and off and then blew in a huge spark of electricity. He grabbed a familiar blue fuzzy form.  
  
"Get me down there now elf." Wolverine growled.  
  
"Yessir!" Kurt replied quickly and teleported down into the danger room. Wolverine ran over to the crumpled form of Scout and as the back-up generator kicked in he noticed the charred patch on the floor and the slightly smoking machine. Wolverine sighed and picked her up, flinching at a slight static shock that went between them.  
  
"Wolverine, not that we don't appreciate new recruits but who is this young girl? We've never let a new student in the danger room so soon." Storm frowned looking at Wolverine who was standing looking down at Scout.  
  
"She's.She's - hey! Half-pint get outta here!" Wolverine shouted as Kitty slipped through the door.  
  
"Damn kids." Wolverine growled as Kitty ran out.  
  
"We're not all that bad are we?" Scout smiled weakly opening her eyes. Wolverine smiled relieved.  
  
"No but we need to teach you some control." Wolverine laughed ruffling her hair. "But right now you need sleep. Your room's on the third floor fourth one along." Wolverine smiled. Scout sat up and walked out of the room.  
  
"You certainly seem friendly with the girl." Storm smiled after the girl in question had left.  
  
"You want to know who she is?" Wolverine asked looking at her. 


	3. Evan? Flammable?

"Hey, new girl." Pietro pointed out looking down the hallway at this Greek goddess like figure walking towards him; she might even be fitting for a Greek god like himself. He looked her up and down, long black leather coat, black hair.ooh, nice blue eyes. Pietro thought as he caught her reflection in another student's locker.  
  
Scout growled stuffing her two textbooks from her last lesson in her locker; this had been one of the worst days in the world. Not only had she failed a one-on-one training session this morning but she had to go to school, get called on five times in Math and that annoying Kitty Pryde kept following her. A shiver ran down her back she looked around, she had the strangest feeling someone was watching her. She caught his reflection in another student's mirror their eyes met for a few long seconds before she looked away. She turned to face him, he was looking her up and down with no modesty at all, she allowed her eyes to take in his figure too. "Nice" she thought to herself. Their eyes met again jest as the bell rang and she walked off to her next lesson.  
  
"Where, like, were you all lunch, I couldn't find you anywhere." Kitty asked her as Scout tried to concentrate on chemical formulas. Truth be told she had spent all lunch in town eating a burger and not being near this annoying girl. She knew she meant well, but the constant perkiness and the word "like" in every sentence had been getting in her nerves.  
  
"Hey Scout, you skate?" Evan asked turning around, Scout was surprised he didn't have his skateboard with him he carried the damn thing everywhere. She honestly didn't mind the sport, it required skill and balance, all the things that made a sport worth doing, but she didn't want to spend any more time than necessary with these X-geeks. The only person that she was actually getting on with was Rouge, they had the same kind of attitudes to most things as well as the fact that they had both put their first boyfriends in a coma for several weeks, Rouge with her killer skin and Scout lost control of her electricity.  
  
Scout looked back at Evan, he was so obviously flirting with her,  
  
"No, I don't skate." She lied.  
  
"Ah, that's cool. We could always do something you like." Evan continued undeterred, Scout sighed; this was going to be a long lesson.  
  
Unknown to Scout behind her was the Speed Demon himself who was currently fuming. Daniels! Flirting with a girl that he, Pietro Maximoff, might consider dating! The nerve! He would definitely pay for this! A plan quickly formed in Pietro's already hyperactive mind, he looked down at his Bunsen burner, it would need to be done quickly and well timed. Pietro smiled evilly.  
  
Scout just stared as Evan Daniels apparently spontaneously caught fire; he stared running around the room screaming with everyone following him trying to put him out. If Scout's reflexes hadn't have been as sharp as they were she might not have noticed the breeze go by her head or heard the quiet self-satisfied chuckle behind her, but she did. Scout turned around to see the silver-haired teenager sitting behind her looking at her with a smug expression on his face.  
  
"I didn't know people could move that fast." Scout said looking at him, he shrugged absently. Suddenly the flaming Evan Daniels ran by her and she couldn't help but laugh, Scout felt her concentration slip slightly for a second. Pietro raised an eyebrow as a blue bolt of electricity jumped from her to a nearby power socket making all the lights in the room flicker.  
  
"And I didn't know that people were human lightning rods." Pietro replied smoothly.  
  
"Pietro Maximoff, AKA Quicksilver." He smiled.  
  
"Scout Rodrigez, AKA Spark." She smiled back. Scout glanced across the room as she heard the hiss sound as Evan was put out.  
  
"Do you know anyone named "Quicksilver"?" Scout asked Rouge.  
  
"Yeah, ah do. How do you tho?" Rouge replied in her Southern accent.  
  
"Just saw him in school; he set Evan on fire." Scout shrugged.  
  
"Sounds like him, but how did you know he gets called Quicksilver?" Rouge asked trying not to imagine Evan on fire.  
  
"He told me." Scout replied realising that her mistake would come up in the next question.  
  
"He'd only tell another mutant so how did he know?" Rouge frowned getting suspicious.  
  
"Well, seeing Evan on fire kinda jolted my concentration and I y'know, kinda. zapped the lights. He was the only one who saw though." She quickly added noting Rouge's expression.  
  
"So super speed then?" Scout asked as she felt a breeze of wind and saw Pietro standing next to her out of the corner of her eye.  
  
"So control over electricity then?" Pietro replied.  
  
"I wouldn't say control, I can't control it. At all." Scout shrugged.  
  
"Well your not all electric now." Pietro frowned; Scout turned to face him leaning on her locker.  
  
"I can stop it but I can't control it. If I lose focus then I lose control." Scout sighed.  
  
"So what would make you lose focus then?" Pietro asked smiling evilly. He looked at her and stepped close to her so their lips were mere centimetres apart. 


	4. Lance's plan

Pietro stepped close to her so their lips were mere centimetres apart. Scout concentrated and tried to gain focus again, her eyes flickered and opened and she and Pietro were the only ones left in the hall.  
  
"Nice. You gave anyone anywhere near a locker a huge electric shock." Pietro laughed.  
  
"Wh- Where's everyone else?" Scout asked looking around the empty hallways.  
  
"They're all in class, you're been standing there with your eyes closed for the last five minutes." Pietro replied. Scout gasped in shock, how could she have lost time like that?  
  
"I know I'm gorgeous and everything but I've never had that much of an effect on a girl before." Pietro laughed and walked off. Scout gasped, they had their next lesson together, she looked in her mirror, her hair was a mess because of all the static electricity and her face was flushed. Scout knew what everyone would think, she was a mess and she was showing up late to her lesson with Pietro. Scout bit her lip and ran to her next lesson; Pietro had the door open and was just about to walk through. He looked at her and let her walk through first; Scout walked in followed by Pietro.  
  
Some of the boys wolf whistled and the teacher frowned at them obviously thinking along the same lines. Pietro smirked and ran a finger down her spine making her shiver, Scout felt herself losing focus. She instantly turned and ran out of the building.  
  
"Hey Rouge I can't believe you weren't in science! Apparently Scout and Pietro are like, a couple now!" Kitty babbled to Rouge as they got into Scott's car.  
  
"What? How'd you know?" Rouge asked looking at kitty in shock. Kitty smiled, she loved passing on gossip and now was her chance!  
  
"Well they like, came in late to science together. And she was totally a mess, then the boys all whistled at them and some of the girls giggled; then Scout like, totally lost it and ran out." Kitty explained putting on her seatbelt.  
  
"Whoa, she asked me about him yesterday. She said he sat Evan on fire." Rouge mused.  
  
"Maybe he did it to get her attention!" Kitty giggled.  
  
"What! That was Maximoff who did that?! Why didn't you tell me?! That boy's getting spiked!" Evan growled as spikes appeared on his arms.  
  
"Maybe that's why." Rouge replied looking at his spikes.  
  
"Scout! Is it true?!" Kitty asked eagerly as she phased through the door. Scout who had been walking by the door and was slightly surprised to see Kitty walk through a door. She shook it off; she still had to get used to all the weird things that went on around here.  
  
"Is what true?" Professor Xavier asked wheeling into the room.  
  
"Uh, well we heard that Scout and Pietro were, like, a couple now." Kitty explained embarrassed about her outburst in front of the professor.  
  
"WHAT?! WHO TOLD YOU THAT?!" Scout screamed with blue bolts of electricity jumping off of her.  
  
"Now Scout, try to control you temper. It only makes it harder for you to control you power." The professor soothed her. Scout took a few deep breaths and controlled the electricity flowing through her.  
  
"Now Kitty, don't believe everything you hear. Scout explained the whole thing to me. The reason for her leaving earlier today was that she was losing control of her powers and didn't want to do so in front of a whole class, not some illicit affair with Quicksilver." The professor said to Kitty and now the rest of the mutants who had also arrived.  
  
"Oh, sorry Professor, Sorry Scout." Kitty apologised.  
  
Pietro woke up in bed in the middle of the night in a cold sweat; he looked around his room in the dark. ::Just a nightmare:: He reassured himself. Pietro flumped back on his pillow, the dream had been so real. He closed his eyes and remembered it.  
  
Scout had been sitting in his lap snuggled into his chest, he had his arms wrapped around her, he had felt so happy just being near her. She had gasped and jumped up, confused he had stood up and asked her what was wrong but before she could answer she was shot down. He had seen the red bolt of light hit her but he had been to slow to do anything about it.  
  
She had been flung backwards into a tree and with a sickening crack; he had known she was dead.  
  
"That'll teach you to love any of us!" Cyclops had shouted at him, the rest of the X-men had joined Scott and they had all chased him firing shots at him and trying to kill him. He had only just been fast enough to escape some of the shots. Pietro winced; they had actually hurt unlike most dreams of pain. He sighed and tried unsuccessfully to get back to sleep.  
  
Pietro stood in the corridor by his locker; there were three girls who were trying to chat him up. He sighed; he just wasn't in the mood. In fact he hadn't been in the mood for anything much in the past week, he refused to accept that it might have something to do with a certain girl who hadn't been at school in the past week either. He found his eyes straying over to this "certain" girl's locker not for the first time in the last week.  
  
"Hey Pietro!" Lance called him from down the hallway. Without a second thought for the girls who were talking to him he walked of to Lance.  
  
"Hey, you know that girl you like." Lance began.  
  
"First of all I don't like Scout and second what about her?" Pietro frowned.  
  
"If you don't like her then why would you assume I was talking about her?" Lance asked raising an eyebrow. Pietro opened his mouth for a retort but couldn't think of one for the first time in his life.  
  
"Anyway, I went over to the institute to pick up Kitty and she's living there." Lance grinned.  
  
"So why should I care?" Pietro lied as his felt his stomach jump.  
  
"Well I have a date with Kitty tonight and I wondered if you might want to "drive me there" and "accidentally" bump into this girl of yours while your there." Lance replied using too many airquotes.  
  
"NO! What kind of a loser do you take me for?!" Pietro snapped and walked off. 


	5. Strawberries and cinnamon

A/N: thanks to one of my reviewers who suggested a better summary, I hope that this one is better. Please leave a review and tell me what you think  
  
"I SWEAR THE NEXT PERSON TO ASK ME ANY QUESTION LIKE THAT WILL BE ELECTROCUTED AND THEN BEHEDED!" Scout screamed as the x-men followed her out of the kitchen.  
  
"But-" Kurt began. Scout spun around at a speed that could have put quicksilver to shame. Kurt gulped as he saw the cold adimantium blade of Scout's Samurai sword held millimetres away his throat.  
  
"Yes Kurt? Anything you'd like to say?" Scout asked her voice icily smooth.  
  
"Uh Scout, I don't think it's an official rule but I know the Professor will not be happy with you if you behead Kurt." Rouge said to her friend.  
  
"Uh Kitty, is this a bad time?" Lance asked from the door.  
  
"No! Let's go, NOW!" Kitty said quickly phasing though Scott who tried to stop her leaving.  
  
::Oh man, I can't believe I'm here! This is so low; this is an all new low. Maybe I could just go now and she would never know I was ever here.:: Pietro thought panicking slightly.  
  
"I'll kill you, you blue fur ball!" a voice screamed from the main building of the institute. Pietro looked up to see Scout chasing after Kurt, sword in hand a Kurt who was running and teleporting like his life depended on it, which it probably did.  
  
"Dude, I hope you have more luck with her than I have!" Kurt said to him as he teleported up close to him. He screamed and then teleported out just as Scout's blade slashed through the air but stopped just before where he had been. Scout dropped to the floor in shock.  
  
"Hey, are you ok?" Pietro asked kneeling down as he saw tears coming from her eyes.  
  
"I. I could've killed him." Scout stuttered.  
  
"No way, you stopped the blade just in time." Pietro shook his head.  
  
"But what if I hadn't? What if Kurt hadn't teleported out in time?" Scout hiccuped as she looked at him. Pietro felt his stomach jolt, he couldn't stand to see her cry.  
  
"There's not point going if or what about anything. So you got lucky, you didn't hurt him, he's fine. That's all it is, there are so many things that I could say if or what to but if I did I wouldn't notice what's going on right now." Pietro soothed her wiping her tears away.  
  
"That's pretty profound for someone who is supposed to be a self- centred ego-maniac. Or so I've heard anyway." Scout sniffed looking away.  
  
"Yeah well, I just act like that, if people don't really know you then they can't hurt you where it hurts." Pietro shrugged.  
  
"I do that, but I get really lonely, you know, not being able to tell people how you really feel." Scout sighed suddenly feeling cold.  
  
"It's worth it. I think." Pietro replied not so certain of his theory now.  
  
"Well it doesn't work. If it did you wouldn't have told me that." Scout said looking at him with her piercingly blue eyes. Pietro frowned slightly, she was right.  
  
"I could say the same for you." He replied looking at her fascinated at what could make him be so open with someone. Scout sighed and leaned into him, before Pietro's thoughts could catch up with his body he had wrapped his arms around her, he was glad that Lance and Kitty had already left, he didn't want anyone to interrupt this. Pietro pulled her closer; he could smell her hair as it tickled his nose when he breathed in.  
  
"You smell like strawberries." He told her for no particular reason. She turned around and buried her head in his chest.  
  
"You smell like cinnamon." She replied slightly muffled by his shirt.  
  
From a distance Rouge watched the potential mutant couple, how she envied what they had. There Pietro was stroking her bare shoulders where if anyone touched Rouge they could die, she didn't envy her friend over Pietro, but what her friend had: a relationship. She sighed, if only she could control her powers. Everywhere she looked there were couples, Lance and Kitty, Scott and Jean, Amanda and Kurt and now Scout and Pietro, there might even be a possibility of Storm and Wolverine getting together.  
  
Rouge looked down at her gloved hands and her covered body, a simple hand-shake could knock someone out for hours, a hug maybe for days and a kiss. well her first boyfriend was in a coma for weeks. How could anyone love her like this?  
  
Scout opened her locker and a single red rose fell out. Scout bent down to pick it up, she smelt it and frowned she looked in it and saw a small bag in it. She pulled it out and sniffed it, cinnamon. the words "remember me?" were written on the packet in tiny letters. Scout giggled for the first time in years as a little plan formed in her head.  
  
Pietro tried for the fifth time to open his locker when he saw a little noted taped by the dial, how could he have missed it? He frowned and read it, "I've changed the combination, guess." Pietro frowned. It could only be Scout, he tried her name but to no avail, he tried his name but felt stupid when that wasn't it. He tried everything he could think of; he smacked his locker in frustration, Damn girl! How could she do this to him? How dare she fill his thoughts with images of herself and change his locker combination and smell so damn good?! It suddenly struck Pietro, he quickly spun the dial and spelt strawberries and his locker clicked open. He picked up a box inside that hadn't been there before; he opened it and found it full of strawberries. He smiled, ate one while grabbing his book and ran off to his next lesson.  
  
"Y'know, for someone so quick you're pretty slow." Scout whispered to him after he came in late to science.  
  
"You didn't have to be so damn cryptic!" Pietro hissed back.  
  
"Would you want me any other way?" Scout smiled at him. It took Pietro no time at all to answer that.  
  
"No." He smiled back still tasting the strawberry in his mouth. 


	6. trouble at home

A/N: thanks to one of my reviewers, who suggested a better summary, I hope that this one is better. Please leave a review and tell me what you think  
  
"So you live at the institute then?" Pietro asked walking Scout home. As hard as it was to keep to her slow pace, he was enjoying it.  
  
"What are you getting at Pietro?" Scout asked eyeing him suspiciously.  
  
"Nothing! It's just you seem too cool for those X-geeks." Pietro smirked.  
  
"So they're a little dorky sometimes, but I get on with Rouge and she's cool." Scout laughed remembering Evan on fire.  
  
"Rouge used to live with us you know." Pietro stated calmly.  
  
"I know, she told me. She really misses you guys sometimes you know. But I didn't tell you so, ok?" Scout smiled.  
  
"So what's keeping you there?" Pietro asked.  
  
"Well, as I said, Rouge. And, there's the danger room and the X-jet, although it's a lame name it is so cool." Scout smiled remembering her first flight in it.  
  
"Ok, what's really keeping you there?" Pietro sighed wishing she would stop dodging the question.  
  
"Drop it Pietro, I mean it." Scout said coldly.  
  
"What don't you trust me?" Pietro asked teasingly.  
  
"PIETRO!" Scout shouted stopping and glaring at him.  
  
"Ok, ok. I was just asking." Pietro sulked slightly. Scout sighed and began walking again, Pietro could see that they were almost at the institute.  
  
"Look, you should come around to the brotherhood sometime. The doors always open, probably coz' Fred keeps breaking it." Pietro laughed slightly nervously.  
  
"Yeah. Sure. See you tomorrow Pietro." Scout smiled and kissed him on the cheek. Pietro was frozen on the spot and could only feebly wave as Scout walked off.  
  
Scout walked happily in to the institute, Scott jumped up when he saw he enter.  
  
"You're late! What happened?!" Scott demanded.  
  
"Nothing, I just walked home is all." Scout shrugged and walked off.  
  
"It takes you two hours to walk home?!" Scott demanded.  
  
"See woz washing the basketball pwactice." Even said with a mouthful of burrito as he walked by.  
  
"Right." Scott said flicking a piece of burrito off of his jumper. He turned around to find Scout no longer standing where she had been, Scott frowned, he wouldn't let another of the Brotherhood worm their way into another of the X-girls' hearts.  
  
"Hold it Sparky." Wolverine growled at Scout as she walked past him on the way to her room.  
  
"What?" Scout asked turning around.  
  
"You smell like that Quicksilver boy, what have you been up to?" Wolverine asked smelling Pietro on her very strongly, she's been around him a lot obviously, and Wolverine could tell he didn't just think of Scout as a friend.  
  
"What is everyone's problem today?! It's no-one's business where I am or who I'm with!" Scout screamed almost hysterical.  
  
"It's my business!" Wolverine shouted back.  
  
"Just because you want to take an interest in my life all of a sudden it doesn't make everything I do your business!" Scout screamed now hysterical as she stormed into her room. Scout slammed the door and sent an electric charge through the door-handle, Wolverine yelped in pain as he tried to open the door on the other side. Scout turned around to find Rouge sitting on her bed reading a vampire novel.  
  
"Bad day?" Rouge asked.  
  
"Yeah. Where's kitty?" Scout asked as kitty was normally in the room that the three of them shared talking to lance and running up a huge phone bill.  
  
"She's at the Brotherhood with Lance." Rouge replied looking back to her book. Scout grinned and grabbed a travel bag of Kitty's and began throwing clothes and her own things into it, she picked up her Samurai sword and tucked it into her belt.  
  
"Where are you going?" Rouge asked looking up. Scout glanced at the door and then bent down and whispered in Rouge's ear.  
  
"Promise you won't tell them?" Scout asked Rouge.  
  
"Promise." She replied. Scout smiled and walked over to the window, opened it and jumped out and landed cat-like on the ground below.  
  
The door bell rung loudly in the brotherhood house.  
  
"You get it toad." Fred ordered looking at Todd AKA "Toad"  
  
"No way man, why don't yo get Lance to get it?" Toad retorted and went back to eating flies.  
  
"Coz' Lance is on planet Kitty." Fred laughed.  
  
"Fine! I'll get it! Jeez you people are so lazy!" Pietro sighed throwing his hands in the air.  
  
"Not all of us can move at the speed of light, yo!" Toad snapped and caught another fly.  
  
Pietro opened the door and stood in shock when he saw scout standing there leaning against the doorframe with a slight smile playing on her lips.  
  
"How long does it take you people to answer the door?" Scout grinned.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Pietro asked confused.  
  
"Half an hour ago you were practically begging me to come here and see you, what's changed?" Scout smiled staring at Pietro's blue eyes.  
  
"I could ask you the same, you weren't exactly enthusiastic about the idea, what happened?" Pietro asked looking at the travel bag slung over Scout's shoulder.  
  
"There's just too many rules and everyone is all over you, I can't stand it when people won't leave me alone." Scout sighed looking away.  
  
"So you wanna stay here?" Pietro asked moving aside to let Scout in.  
  
"I'd love to." Scout smiled walking in. 


	7. Scott gets slapped

A/N: sorry I haven't updated for ages, I've been really tied up. Please visit my new DBZ fic: once again with an audience.  
  
"Has anyone seen Scout? She wasn't in her room last night and I haven't seen her all mornin'" Rouge asked at breakfast that morning. The rest of the X-men shook their heads.  
  
"You're telling me she's not here?" Wolverine asked jumping up.  
  
"Don't worry Logan, I'm sure she's fine. I'll go take a look for her on Cerebro." The Professor said soothingly.  
  
"Well I'm gonna go look for her the old-fashioned way." Wolverine growled walking outside.  
  
"Man, where do you think she would have gone?" Scott asked out loud. Rouge bit her lip, she couldn't break her promise to Scout.  
  
"Hey everyone what's up?" Kitty asked walking in the room with a yawn.  
  
"Scout's gone missing." Jean sighed.  
  
"Missing? You mean she isn't back from Pietro's yet?" Kitty asked.  
  
"The brotherhood! I told you guys that we couldn't trust them! Now they've gone and kidnapped Scout!" Scott shouted jumping up and running for the door.  
  
"Hey moron! Didn't you think that she might have gone there of her own free will? She does have a life you know." Rouge snapped blocking the door.  
  
"Either way we're getting her back." Scott frowned.  
  
"No you're not, if she doesn't want to leave the brotherhood then I won't let you take her." Rouge stated standing her ground.  
  
"Just try and stop us." Scott growled.  
  
"Oh trust me you don't want me to." Rouge snarled. Scott shook his head and strode past her to get through the door shoving her out the way to do so. Rouge spun around and slapped him on the face knocking him unconscious, she turned on the other X-men.  
  
"Now, is anyone else going to try and get her?" Rouge asked ready to zap anyone with Scott's power. The rest of the X-men looked at each other and shook their heads.  
  
The doorbell of the brotherhood rang again and Lance opened the door to see a weary-looking Rouge with glowing red eyes.  
  
"Whoa Rouge, what's with the bad make up?" he asked pointing to her eyes.  
  
"I slapped Scott to stop him getting Scout back." Rouge sighed.  
  
"Whoa, good on you I hated shades." Lance smirked.  
  
"Is Scout here?" Rouge asked.  
  
"Yeah, she's in the kitchen scaring Toad." Lance laughed moving out of the way so she could come inside. Rouge walked inside to catch Scout talking to Toad who looked terrified.  
  
"I mean it don't touch my toast!" Scout snapped.  
  
"What are you gonna do if I don't, yo?" Toad smirked keeping his trademark "Yo" at the end of every sentence. His tongue snapped out to grab Scout's breakfast but she grabbed his tongue first.  
  
"Did you know that if I shocked your tongue this toast would look raw compared to you?" Scout growled letting a little static shock slip so she illustrated her point.  
  
"I'm out of here, yo!" Toad stuttered hopping off.  
  
"Eww, slime." Scout shuddered looking down at her now slightly green toast and matching slimy hand.  
  
"Nice." Pietro grinned.  
  
"I'll have that if you're not gonna eat it." Fred grinned eyeing the toast.  
  
"Uh, sure." Scout frowned; Fred took the toast hungrily and began wolfing it down. Scout shuddered again.  
  
"That can't be healthy." Scout sighed shaking her head.  
  
"Yeah well most food here gets covered in slime." Pietro shrugged.  
  
"Tell me you don't eat that." Scout asked feeling slightly nauseous.  
  
"Hell no! I have my standards, I go out and get a Mexican." Pietro shrugged, "from Mexico." He added with a smile.  
  
"Cool. Rouge!" Scout smiled jumping up to give Rouge a hug and luckily not touching any skin.  
  
"Everyone went ballistic this morning trying to get to you, I even hand to slap Scott to stop him coming here." Rouge sighed; Scout looked at her in disbelief.  
  
"Don't give me that look I didn't tell him; Kitty told them! Anyway, he's unconscious at the moment and before I slapped him he was going on about how we shouldn't trust the brotherhood and stuff like that." Rouge shrugged.  
  
"That can't be good for me." Lance sighed knowing this meant he couldn't see Kitty for a while.  
  
"I guess so, does anyone mind if I stay here? I don't think I'll be welcome at the institute anymore." Rouge asked biting her lip.  
  
"Course not Rouge!" Lance smiled, after all Rouge had lived here before. 


	8. The return of the Samurai

Scout rolled over restlessly in her bed; she now lay on her back staring up at the ceiling; that little inkling that something was wrong was still gnawing at her brain. She pulled her pillow up around her ears to try and block the feeling out, exasperated she sat up. Scout walked over to the window and looked out, she sighed, she knew what she had to do. She bent down and grabbed her travel bag and walked out of the room quietly.  
  
"Please, I don't want any trouble!" The elderly liquor store shopkeeper begged.  
  
"Well we won't give you no trouble now just hand over the bottles!" The young man demanded waving his gun at the man.  
  
"Hey Boss, there's some girl walking towards us; what should I do?" the young man's accomplice asked looking away from the window.  
  
"Take care of her." The young man responded evilly.  
  
"Right Boss. HEY YOU! You'd better stay away if you know what's good for you!" The accomplice threatened the advancing girl. He fell to the floor after a swift, hard punch to the stomach.  
  
"What the-" the young man demanded. A teenage girl walked in and slashed at the video camera with a long Samurai sword.  
  
"Drop the gun." She said calmly.  
  
"And I suppose you're gonna make me?" he laughed. Scout frowned; she stretched her index finger out so it was touching the blade of her sword. She slowly lifted her sword up until it touched the light; a bright blue flash of electricity was the last thing to be seen before the room went dark. The frightened shopkeeper hid behind his desk; suddenly the lights came back on. There was a gun on the desk, the shopkeeper peeked out from behind the desk; the store appeared to be empty. Cautiously he stood up, and there on the floor was the robber tied up and gagged and outside the accomplice was tied to the door, still winded.  
  
"This new mysterious heroine of Bayville saved five stores and their customers from being robbed, also three muggings were also foiled by this newcomer. The description of each witness describes this heroine as being in her teens with long black hair and blue eyes; standing at about 5"4' wearing a long brown coat with a samurai sword. Mysteriously in each case there was a power cut as she raised her sword in the air and blew the lights, when the lights came back on she had vanished." The newsreader announced.  
  
"She saved my store!" one witness smiled.  
  
"I was so scared I would die, but then she saved me!" another witness nodded. The witness reports continued and Fred and the other members of the brotherhood went back to eating.  
  
"Hey where's Scout?" Rouge asked walking in the room still in her pyjamas.  
  
"Hey guys, man I'm wiped, I'm going back to bed." Scout yawned walking in through the back door and up the stairs.  
  
"Hey Pietro, how tall would you say Scout is?" Lance said slowly after Scout had left the room.  
  
"About 5"4'. oh." Pietro said cottoning on to what Lance was saying.  
  
"You think it's her?" Pietro asked.  
  
"Well she fits the description don't she?" Lance shrugged.  
  
"So Pietro, what's it like having a super hero for a girlfriend?" Todd snickered.  
  
"She's not my girlfriend Toad!" Pietro snapped and zoomed out of the room.  
  
"And I bet that doesn't bug him at all." Todd smirked.  
  
"Did you guys, like, see that?" Kitty asked pointing to the TV where and artists impression of Bayvilles new heroine was on the screen. It looked disturbingly like Scout.  
  
"It's her all right, she was playing the whole hero act when I found her." Wolverine growled.  
  
"What I don't understand is how she knows these crimes are going to happen." The professor mused.  
  
"Logan, is it at all possible that Scout has any sort of ability that you weren't aware of?" The professor asked.  
  
"Well she never mentioned it." Wolverine shrugged.  
  
"Just as I suspected." The professor smiled as he wheeled his way out of cerebro.  
  
"What?" Wolverine asked.  
  
"She has a mild premonition ability."  
  
"Is that good or bad?" Wolverine asked after a pause. The professor steepled his fingers and thought for a moment.  
  
"I suppose it's the same as always, a power isn't "good" or "bad" but more the person who controls them." The professor looked up at Wolverine,  
  
"You haven't talked to her yet have you?" he said quietly. Wolverine grunted and walked off without another word.  
  
"I thought not." The professor said quietly.  
  
Pietro stood in front of the closed door to Scout's room about to knock on the door, he took his hand back and began pacing the floor again. ::This is stupid!:: he thought ::I've been out here for almost five minutes now!:: As he was pacing his elbow knocked the door which opened almost fully. Pietro bit his lip and stuck his head around the door. Scout was dressed in loose but small pyjamas, which were underwear with a midriff revealing top, she turned to look at him with mild surprise.  
  
"Hi." She said with a small smile.  
  
"Um. Have you heard the news? Apparently there's some girl going through town saving people." Pietro said trying to keep his eyes on her face and no- where else.  
  
"No. I didn't hear." She replied expressionless.  
  
"Why do you mention it?" She asked folding her arms and looking at him.  
  
"It was just on the news is all and the description says she's about your height and." He trailed off as he looked her up and down, he shook his head and looked away, Scout raised an eyebrow at him.  
  
"The guys think it's you." Pietro said bluntly becoming suddenly interested in the ceiling.  
  
"Oh really?" 


End file.
